Penna
by Shima Ame
Summary: FaytxAlbel :: My memoir to you about our journey together. It's done now, Albel. Well, it's done for now. Oh, and, before I set my pen down... There's been something I've been meaning to tell you.
1. Never say goodbye

Some notes: I was getting annoyed at people just having some fluff. Why do Albel and Fayt love each other? And nobody, except for the author of 'All I want for Christmas,' really points out how awkward it would be for the boys to realize they're gay. Think about it, they'd be scared, confused, and ashamed. I was also getting annoyed at all of the fanfics that sound more like letters than stories… but I've read so many that I can't get out of the style for now. But you already know this story, so all I really do need to concentrate on is the feelings. I'll try to write an actual story too, later on, not just this memoir. If you find mistakes, e-mail me the edited version and I'll post it up.

I do not own "Bird," it is sung by Seki Tomokazu. I don't own Star Ocean, Square, The Eternal Sphere, or anything else of the sort.

* * *

_Ikanaide! sakendemo ano sora e tobu yasei no tori  
Never say good bye shinayaka na sono tsubasa yuuki ni akaku somete  
_Even when I shout "Don't go!", the wild bird flies to the sky  
Never say good bye as those supple wings are redly dyed with courage.

* * *

You're afraid of dragons, aren't you? You stood behind us atop the Marquis, poised as if ready to jump right off of that platform. It was hardly ignorable in the Mountains of Barr, either, though you were trying hard to hide it. Nobody else noticed, or else they would have said something. Maybe I just pay more attention to your actions. I wonder if even Wolter knew about your fear? Maybe he sent you with us in hopes that you'd get over it. What would you say if I asked you? Now isn't the time.

I leaned against the railing, as if there was a possibility to reach out and simply push the Vendeeni right out of the sky.

"Nel, you have to keep trying!" I heard Maria shout.

"I am trying!" The runologist grunted, giving the attack all she had.

"Come on, you can do it!" I heard Roger's childish cheers of encouragement from below. The boy had become quite strong after a little training, it was much easier fighting beside him than it was with Maria.

"Fayt, be careful!" I felt Cliff's strong arms wrap around my waist as I lost my balance. The man held me tight, reminding me of a feeling I had once. That feeling had been dismissed as unacceptable, merely a side effect of the loneliness that Sophia left me with. I can't say we were ever more than friends, but once she was gone I realized that I did love her a great deal, even if it was as friend.

You did nothing. I looked over my shoulder to make sure you hadn't really jumped ship, but you just stood there. After a while I dug up the horror buried in your façade. You were staring at… the small bursts of flame created by the weapons. Next time we're alone, I'm going to ask you. I'll take the risk of seeing my stomach on that devilish claw. Why are you so afraid? Why were you there? Nobody forced you to ride the Marquis. You had no business there. Oh, right, now I remember.

We returned to land and rested for four hours while Mirage, Marietta, and the rest repaired the Diplo. That would have been the perfect opportunity to approach you, but I had fallen asleep.

"Hey, kiddo, it's time to go!" Cliff came in and woke me up, sitting on the side of the bed. "It's time to say bye to Elicoor. I think I'll kind of miss it here, but it'll be nice to at least see indoor plumbing again, right?" He laughed.

I smiled, but it shrank quick. "My dad is out there somewhere, and Sophia." My attempts to encourage myself fluttered much like a dying butterfly making a final attempt at flying.

"What's bothering you, Fayt?" A strong supportive arm was placed across my shoulders. Shivers of dead feelings ran down my back.

"We'll come back here once we've beaten the Vendeeni, right?"

"We've already caused the Elicoorians so much trouble, I can't promise anything." I nodded in agreement with him. It wasn't like you'd want to see me again anyway, I thought to myself, why visit something that hates me?

You weren't there to say goodbye, that's when I found out the answer to why you had come into that final battle with us despite your fears.

The normal courtesies, apologies, and thank yous were exchanged. Roger was about ready to say something, but it didn't need to be said. Anyone could have guessed that he'd beg to come along, and I'd feel guilty having to say no to those big eyes of a child. I'd feel even guiltier if he were hurt fighting off of this world. He was strong against horned turtles and the sorts, but I didn't want him to have to face guns. I cut off the small boy as he started, pretending I didn't hear him.

"Where's Albel?" My chest knotted, but I reminded myself that this 'love' was only temporary. It would go away once I was finished being away from Sophia. That was once reason I didn't go looking for you, I had to find Sophia fast so that I could stop having feelings for others. No more wishful thinking about Cliff's motives for protecting me, or about how maybe I could be the one to make you see the world a little brighter.

"He went home. He said something like 'the danger is passed, so there is no need for me to stay here.'" Wolter shook his head. So that was why you came with us, for the so-called 'joy of battle,' the excitement. Is that all I represent? I know trouble follows me, Cliff confirmed it for me, but… I had the urge to find Sophia before I went insane.

"He'll never change." I heard Maria comment.

"Don't say that."

"I didn't even get to say good-bye." Hiding the pout, not wanting to look like a child, I couldn't hide the look of sadness.

"We will tell him for you." The king reassured me. I had to wonder how Albel 'the Wicked' would respond to that. 'Fayt said good-bye.' Maybe he would realize that I cared and- no, once I find Sophia, this whole nightmare will be over.


	2. I want to keep you locked up

This one's short, I know, bear with me. Please don't be reading this in hopes of mansex. Homosexuals are real people with real feelings, not porn stars. Fayt and Albel might not be 'real,' but I treat them as so because that's what (I believe) makes a great author. Thank you for your time.

* * *

_tada ate mo naku jiyuu wo motome mada shiranu basho e to  
kono rakuen wo deteyuku no nara kojimetai yo  
_Still unendingly begging for freedom, if you're leaving this paradise  
for a still-unknown place, I want to keep you locked up.

* * *

I thought I was through with Elicoor, through with you at that point, but there was only one option to put an end to long nights of struggling with foolish fantasies. I had to return. Not only that, but I had to return to that place. That place where I first saw you. 

I thought my insanity for you had been getting out of hand at that point. You were driving me mad, your shadow seeming to dash from pillar to pillar, your image reflecting to me in every torchlight. So close to ending that insanity, yet so deep in the muck of my mind.

The Vendeeni on top of the Training facility weren't that hard and Sophia, along with my father, were returned to us before we had to make a run for it. She was hurt and she whined a lot. I reminded myself that she was my reason for all of my battles and treated her. She said she was sorry and kept interrupting my dad to say she was confused. I grit my teeth and bore it, told myself that I loved her. She had held me quite endearingly when she first saw me, as if I were her own. I can live like this until my heart finally wakes up and realizes that she's back and you're gone.

We went back onto the roof to destroy the transport jammer and save Elicoor again. Then you did it. You did the thing that sent me right back on the brink of insanity, the brink that I'd eventually jump off of. Why would you, Albel the Wicked, put your life in the line to save me? It's just… you did so much with just that brief moment.

"There is no escape!" Biwig had declared.

Then there you were, standing proudly, a perfect centerpiece on the wall. "That's because of this thing, you fool!" And you destroyed the jammer, a silent '_There you go, Fayt, now you can do what you have to do_.' "Are you still so confident now?" Thinking about that line, was that a compliment of my strength? _A 'I know you can do it, Fayt!_'? Or were you expecting to fight along side me again in that battle? You could have, you were fast enough to dodge at least two of those shots, but he got you anyway. Why? If you could dodge them, then what caused you to be hit? Were you distracted? By what?

It didn't matter. After hearing that scream of pain, I charged right into that battle. Thanks to you, we won. You saved me. Why? Was it really as you said?

Call me insane, but I think Cliff had grown a liking for you too. He was right there, by your side. I'm ashamed of myself that I wasn't there sooner, that I wasn't there to hold you.

"What are you doing here!" After I had gotten over the shock, I was there, half excited, half horrified. You had saved my life. But, at this point, I started to have doubts. The look on Cliff's face, he was probably thinking that you had saved his life, done all of this for him.

"What am… I… doing here? This… is my turf… just thought …I'd drop by… and look… what happened. You worms are… my prey… I won't let anyone else have you."

"Albel, stop joking around, open your eyes!" Cliff sounded near tears. I held on to the hope that the final 'you' in your claim was singular. That 'you' meant that you laid claim to just me and me alone. But Cliff sounded as if he had been so close to you. Was there something I didn't know about?

My father… is dead, I really shouldn't have been worried about you or Cliff having anything 'in the closet.' Sophia was back, those feelings were supposed to vanish. The fact that they didn't made them real, that was the worst part.

As I sat there, thinking those thoughts, Maria came in. "He's alright." She assured me.

"He is? Good." I sunk back into my thoughts, half-heartedly arguing between Maria and Sophia. And then you came in, all drunken-like from the pain relievers. What was that about, wanting to join with us for the sake of adventure and exploration? Was your home that boring? That beautiful Planet? Or maybe what you wanted just wasn't to be found where you were. Cliff didn't want you to come, maybe for your own protection, but I wanted you there. I want to keep you close, Albel. I want to keep you with me.


	3. Forbidden, indulgent, beautiful

To my own horror, I realize that I'd become one of THEM. Those authors with annoyingly short chapters. Oh no TT This story is supposed to be short anyway, no real plot to it, just recorded emotions, so I guess it's ok... Thank you very much.

* * *

_omoidashite kindan no amai kajitsu wo  
kin-iro no torikago ni ima mo nao aru no ni  
_Remember that forbidden, indulgent, beautiful day  
even now, even though you're in a golden birdcage.

_

* * *

_

There was little rest once on the Diplo, the Aquaelie picked us up soon after your recovery. There was no time to talk to you. The Aquaelie was a large ship, and, for the first time, we each had our own rooms.

At inns and such we'd get two rooms, one for Nel and Maria and another for us guys. We were pretty crammed in that one room. There were… you, me, Cliff, and Roger all in those tiny rooms with one or two beds. The floors were hard and couches were rare, unless we stayed in Peterny that is.

Cliff always insisted that he and I get the beds if there were two, or just me if there were one. But I, aiming to be a selfless hero that people can use as a role model, insisted that you three draw straws for the beds. I would always take the floor, no matter how much Cliff insisted.

One time we had stopped in Airyglyph after some rigorous training. That city was cold, very cold. Roger was curled up on an easy chair while Cliff and yourself got the beds. It was cold in the floor. My bodyguard had been worried and tried to make it as comfortable as he could for me, adding blankets and clothes to my nest. It was still pretty darn cold. I shivered so hard and couldn't sleep. My teeth must've chattered too hard because you could sleep either. I had been laying there with my eyes shut when I felt your strong right hand grasp my wrist. I jumped, but didn't yelp.

You breathed in my ear, it was warm. "Come on, Maggot. You freezing is keeping me awake, get in that bed." I resisted but you dragged me across the hard stone floor and threw me onto that mattress.

"But- this is-"

"What does it matter when you're freezing to death?" You crawled beneath the sheets. We tried to stay as far away from each other as possible. You had your back to me, but I found it hard to sleep on my left side, so I was looking at your back as I fell asleep.

At that time it had been a necessity, a need for warmth. Now there was no such need and we each had a room on board. I did stay in your room for a while to talk to you, though. I liked talking to you. Each day you opened up a little more, it made me very happy that you were getting to trust me. You assured me that you could handle all of the killing. Usually this was just your arrogance, but that time your voice held a different tone. It was almost like you wanted me to relax, like you were going to take care of me. It must've been my imagination.

At moonbase I learned about myself. Loneliness ate me up. Sadness devoured me as everything I grew up with disappeared. All those times in the park with my father, my first day of school, gone. I had even thought that I could make something of myself and joined a university to study Symbology like my father. Vacation's long been over, that dream is dead. What future could I ever have now that all of this has happened? Surely I could never return to a normal life, settle down, marry and such. My destiny was a slap in the face, a blunt dagger cutting into my chest to completely excavate everything.

Returning to the Aquaelie, we explained to commodore. Ultimately, I went back to my room to think and rest. I didn't know I was sobbing quite so much until I stopped and wondered a little. Of course I went to see you first, your room was closest and you were you. You blinked to see me and kept that cold face.

"You were crying, maggot?" You tossed your head arrogantly to the side.

Feeling my face I found it still dry from salt. there was no hiding it. "I didn't think it was that bad..." I sat down on the couch.

"Well it is. You're as bright as blood." Normally you would have said 'sickening' or 'weakling,' but I noticed you weren't quite so harsh to me. I thought you probably weren't as harsh to anyone on the team anymore. Perhaps it wasn't worth your time.

"It's just that all those times when i was a kid, I wonder if my dad saw me as a person."

"Shut it! he said he loved you no matter what, right? Don't go on a foolish tangent, you heard what he said!"

"True, but-"

"If you care about your father , then you'll try to understand. Your past is real, make the best of it!"

"Albel!" I admit my shock because I can hardly deny it.

"What!" You snapped. I suppose I dug in too deep, because you weren't ready to share that yet.

"Thank you." I smiled and closed my eyes, sighing. My eyes opened quickly as my head snapped back. A metallic claw held my jar as your body and good arm blocked my mistake, pinning me to the couch. "Albel! What is this!" Your face was close, your breath warm. I felt my cheeks brighten, but the red from crying hid it.

"Was I acting too soft, is that why you were so surprised?" Sharp red eyes scanned well beyond my own emeralds.

"I-It's just you don't act so 'wicked' anymore. What's your deal!" I attempted to push away at your chest, but those tense muscles held. My hands halted. Your heart was beating so close to the surface, it seemed. Such a strong beat. That's when I noticed that I could see your chest pulse with my own bare eyes. Such life thrived within you. You're a mere human, after all, just like me.

Your face came closer. "My deal, huh?"

"Yes, your deal! Are you completely insane!"

"People have called me insane since I started getting stronger. I always thought that they were jealous little weaklings with no worth once so ever, I wouldn't listen. But you..." You came in so close that I could feel your lips brush my ears, the soft colored tips of your hair brushing against my cheek. "You and your happy little world, you and all of your close loving friends, you and your good-two-shoes world saving, you're driving me mad. And now that your perfect world has crumbled, now that I've seen your tears, I think my insanity will over take me."

Your breath held a sort of venomous touch as it passed over my skin. The claw on my chin had walked it's way around my neck until it was holding the back of my head. You leaned foward so that your forehead was against the wall, pulling me so that my head was held to your chest.

"But mark my words, your life belongs to me. I won't let anyone else have you." Standing, you turned way. "Leave me."

"But, Albel-"

"Leave me!" You stood there before me. Forbidden for me to touch, to love, indulgent, and beautiful.

"Albel, you can't handle this on your own anymore!" I wasn't even sure what I meant by that as I rushed to you and embraced you from behind. I held you as tight as I could to keep you from pushing me away.

"You don't know anything about me, maggot! Are you calling me weak!"

"No, I'm calling you human!"

There was a long silence. Apparently, you haven't been called human in a very long time. The wicked one, monster, maybe even devil, but never human.

"I-"

"Albel, you're only human. I'm only human. The great are only human. There's nothing wrong with that. We can't do everything on our own, that's why we bind ourselves together in villages, cities, kingdoms, armies, teams, friends... lovers... That's why, we're only humans."

"So you're calling me weak, are you?"

"No! No, you're not weak. But if you let yourself go on like this, you will become weak. You'll wither on the inside and become hollow. Hollow things break easily, you need to fill yourself up again."

You gave a little squirm and I let go. Turning, you looked me in the eyes, your rubies holding that saddened expression that you're not able to hide very well. "I've been filling myself up, but that supply is gone. I've killed thousands of people to fill myself up, but then the pleasure leaves and I need to kill some more. It doesn't work that way."

"I know it doesn't work that way! Violence, hate, greed, power, they won't fill the gap!"

"Then what do you suggest." Your eyes cut into me as I bit my lower lip stubbornly.

"Friendship... for now."

"And for later?"

"I-I can't tell you what the future will bring. Maybe love?"

"HA!" You exclaimed loudly, leaning back on a table. "Love! As if anyone in all of the world would love me! As if I'd love in return! Don't be stupid, fool!"

"Well, we're headed for other worlds, so..."

"Shut up!" Again I found my head pinned to the wall, your face in mine, your claw on my chin, but your hand was on my waist. "Nobody, I said nobody, no fool anywhere, loves the Wicked, mourns the Wicked when they die!" You came in so close that I could feel your ivory canines on my lip. Then you pressed your lips against mine and kissed me with some feverish insanity, poisonous, before backing off, turning away and motioning for me to leave. "Nobody."


	4. Sinful Dream

_ikanaide! kono mune wa tsumi bukai yume mite shimau yo  
__Never say good bye sono hane wo kiri totte makka ni nurasu yume wo  
_"Don't go!" In my heart, I can't help seeing that sinful dream --  
Never say goodbye. a dream where those feathers are torn out and soaked in crimson.

* * *

I rested until we reached Styx. The executioners there were powerful, but, if these where truly gods or angels, or whatever, they were unconditionally weak. You refused to talk to me, but you still helped me. It's rush in to see if I could stop an executioner from preforming a major attack, and you'd heal me if I failed, no retort added. You'd also heal Cliff. In fact, you healed Cliff more than you healed me. Maybe it was just because Cliff is more reckless than I am, but I can't help but get jealous.

I'm learning to accept these feelings as my own at this point. I've learning that they're not fake. I've been trying to come to terms with this up rising of homosexuality. But I didn't stop praying that it was just a phase, that this pain wouldn't stay. I could only pray that someday I would not love you, Albel Nox.

I grew somewhat distracted in battle and sometimes you had to drag me out and escape. Sophia would heal us, then, so that we could conserve our berries and enhancers for battle. We went through the time gate with some excelled drama and met up with that kid, Flad.

It was then that I learned that our whole life was a lie, a video game created by these beings. All these feeling, this love, this pain, all fabricated, all fake! We went through all that trouble to get into Sphere co. in order to find out if this was true, if we were just complete fakes.

It was then that we met Blair. She reassured us that we had developed minds of our own. However, she added, this made us a threat. We went to try to find the boss and stop him, but ended up in a fight for the elevator. I swear, the man we fought in that round room made me feel straight all right. Suddenly, loving you felt right, not gay. Then again, I guess the effects of seeing a grown slim man in tight clothes and lip stick would make even the century-old (kept alive due to being made of plastic) pop prince feel straight. Maybe. Nah.

In the end, we were headed for Elicoor. The Diplo came and picked us off of that God-forsaken planet. I honestly never thought I'd ever hear you say the words 'this stinks.' It sounds far too much like mid AD slang for you to be muttering, but I suppose it makes sense when you add the various variables to your planet's development along with your development on a personal level.

The little ship was crowded, seeing as we picked up Adray somewhere along the line during our adventures to and from 4D space. There wouldn't have been any space left at all if those two poor men hadn't died on top of the training facility. There were three rooms now for the five of us. The girls, Peppita and Sophia, shared. All we had to do was sort out us three, you, Adray and I. Adray was quite a scary guy, and so you and I shared. I ended up sleeping on the bench-sofa while you took the bed. It didn't quite accommodate my height, but it was alright.

We slept really well the first 24 hours, seeing as we were extremely tired. But the next 24 hours you didn't come to our room at bed-time. I heard your voice echo down the hall in a whisper. All else was asleep, nobody else could notice. I opened the door a crack and peeped around. You were standing down by Cliff's door. I could see the light of his room casting both yours and his shadows across the hallway and onto the wall.

It was true.

As his door shut and the shadows shrank, I saw your head sag, and I knew it was true. There really was something going on between you two, I was sure of it.

Shutting the door completely, I crawled back onto my makeshift bed. I tried to hold it, but the sobs came to me long and hard. I buried my face in my arms, my arms on my knees, my knees to my chest. You entered the room and I could feel your hard stare. I cried harder. You yelled at me, asking me what the hell my problem was and called me a maggot. I couldn't answer, I just wailed. It was hard to be so calm in front of everyone, and so the mix of everything I had stocked up on make me explode like that. My father's death, the tragedy on Hyda, separation from things I once knew, the end of my dreams, the end of my education, the end of my basketball team membership, the confusion of my feelings, finding out that this is all a game played by some sick 4D beings, Earth's destruction, this broken heart, it all blew up on me.

But as soon as I could, as soon as half of these emotions had me drunk on tears, I fell asleep.

The next morning arrived and I woke up groggy. I picked at the little breakfast I dug out of the fridge. We arrived on Elicoor soon enough in order to obtain the sacred orb so that we could finally get down to the bottom of all of this. You wouldn't look at me, but that was ok, I didn't want you too. I was ashamed at how childish I must've looked, how weak I was now in your eyes. I took my anger and frustrations out on the monsters we fought, all transformed by the vile wind.

We talked with the queen and we talked to Nel again. I never really noticed until then how much I missed her. Needless to say, you weren't very happy with me, or should I say, Cliff talking to her again. If you were secretly gay, why couldn't it have been with me? At least I didn't feel quite so uncomfortable, you obviously didn't have a problem with my team.

After a few attempts to make it into the shrine and quite a few trips back into town for supplies, we got frustrated and decided to wander Elicoor to explore the extent the Vile Wind's influence. We made a pit-stop in Arias, due to the free board in the lord's house. Tynave and Farleen were out fighting the executioners, so that left us with four beds. The girl's had their own room while we, the boys, split up our two beds between us. Adray had the sofa, Cliff got a bed, and you and I , being the smallest, were forced to share. Perhaps that was a side effect of the vile wind, you and I bedding together. I couldn't help but think that you hated this and would much rather be with Cliff, but I didn't argue. I did, of course, notice you had my back towards me and your front towards his side of the room.

I pretended that there wasn't much room on my side of the bed and curled up just bearly touching your back. I started muttering a soft song under my breath that I remembered from a time when Sophia dragged me to a thereat. "No one mourns the Wicked, no one cries 'They won't return...', no one lays a lily on their grave... The good man scorns the Wicked. Through their lives, our children learn what we miss, when we misbehave... And goodness knows The Wicked's lives are lonely, goodness knows, The Wicked die alone..."

"Shut up, fool." I heard you scowl over your shoulder.

"I'm sorry." I dug my head into the pillow and stared into the center of your back. But then you rolled over and grabbed at my chin, pulling me to his rubies. "I said I was sorry. It's just that I was thinking about what you said the other day and it reminded me of that song."

"Do you think that song is correct?"

I was silent for a while. "Yes, I do think it's true."

"Then you do hate me, I knew it." You tried to turn back over.

"No." I grabbed your cold shoulder and pulled you near. "I don't hate you."

"But I'm wicked."

"No, no you're not..." I held on your arm. "You're not wicked."

"Prove it."

"Kill me." I closed my eyes. I felt both two warm fleshed arms, though one was wrapped in bandages and disabled from much movement, being just something to give your claw support, wrap around my back as your lips touched mine. I was afraid to move. What the heck were you thinking! I accepted the brief kiss, but then you turned away. I felt my lip, it was bleeding. The blood was sticky on my finger tips.

You Wicked One, I will never understand.

* * *

Ame: Ok, I'm getting a bunch of reviews on how Albel is OOC. I'll explain my logic. Albel, in my eyes, wants everyone to see him as strong, unbeatable. Love would hurt that. He even says that compassion is a weakness, the reason why they lost the war. I don't really give his point of view in this. He kisses Fayt without much hesitation, but (in the next chapter) you can tell that he does get awkward around the boy when others are near. I think he'd be very confused anyway. It is a very confuseing state of loveto be in, and it must be worse for one who has never considered love since his father's death.

As far as the open-mindedness of the SD era... this is Elicoor, they're stuck in a midevil state of being. Though it is a good point. Fayt could be more open-minded and not even notice it's a taboo, or it could be like that NelxClair I read where it's perfectly normal on Elicoor. But I like awkwardness, confusion, and angst... so I nulled those variables.

Oh, and I know they probably take turns sleeping. I didn't notice that until my second time through the game that Cliff says 'I'll rest first.' But I prefer the prospect that they'd all sleep at night, sleeping on the floor and sleeping on sofas and such. My little brother and I like to go through and joke about stuff like that... We once had Fayt and Cliff in two beds and Nel in a wardrobe... yeah...

I'm sorry that this chapter sucks... I don't think Fayt would break down in tears like that... but I decided to try to pound on him like that. And I'm sorry about the song thing... I was out of ideas for this part. The next chapter is coming along better. I'm sorry these notes are so long!


	5. Sorrowful Eyes

_kanashige na me de naze mitsumerun da? nandomo furimuite  
__mouichido dake dakishimetai to negatte shimau  
_Why do you gaze at me with those sorrowful eyes? No matter how often you turn away,  
I can't help wanting to embrace you just one more time.

* * *

You refused to look at me, again. The rejection wretched my heart. What was going on inside your head? It seemed like you loved me back... but I saw you when you left Cliff's room that night. I just don't understand. 

Finally, nearly out of Aire Hills, I met with those eyes. They reminded me of something we had spoken of, but this time the mood was different. I don't remember it by heart, but I remember the meanings. _'Why do you think we lost?' _You had asked me in Peterny, during the daylight. _'You lacked compassion.' _You rejected my response, scolding that there was too much compassion. With children starving in the cold winters, loved ones dead, there was no room for compassion towards the enemy. You didn't sound very wicked then. Albel, who was your lover before the war? Who died?

I got the same message this time, but with a feeling of loneliness, not anger or frustration. _Compassion will make you weak. _I could see your thoughts to yourself through your eyes. You were transparent, in that moment, or translucent at least, like a stained glass window. Yes, your eyes, like red stained glass. If you were to cry, just once, maybe the stains would decimate. Those blood tears were hardened in refusal.

And then it was gone. Just when I thought a hurricane would break the stained glass between us, those windows were boarded up with sharp sacrificial nails, driven by a crude hammer into the hard cold petrified planks of an ancient oak.

Yes, I guess you were right. Compassion does make you weak. It causes your feelings to leak. it distracts you when you don't need distractions. I have scars to prove it.

We reached Airyglyph with ease as the effects of the vile wind finally diminished. Our party diffused once we were within the walls. You stayed with me like you always did in the capital cities. I never questioned as to why and you never explained. I always supposed it was because the people of Aquios might try revenge on you, or the Glyphians would try to take you back as a traitor. The one time you did walk Aquios alone, people shot you threatening looks, I remember it. It was before we left to fight off the Vendeeni. Wolter did tell you to come with me, perhaps there was an agreement that you could live freely if you stayed by me.

Maybe, just maybe, you stayed because you wanted too.

I could scratch that, the other reasons were a lot more plausible, but my heart doesn't want to.

You grabbed my arm with your right, pulling me a little closer. "There's something I have to do." Your eyes had that translucent look to them again, almost as if you could break. Ernest. Sad. A twinge of moving on, sailing away from something you've clung to for years.

"Do what you have to, Albel." I smiled, glad for your openness. Every time we talked, you seemed to become more open. I've seen you smile more and more as well, an ordinary smile that brights the day. What was once a smirk became an awkward smile when I looked close enough. When we thought that it was all over, that the danger had passed, you gave that smile that made he feel as if I could faint. When an invention was going well, you'd grin that big grin.

And I got that silent smile from you as you turned and headed towards the west, towards the castle. I followed. You didn't tell me to, or look at me, or act like you noticed in any way at all, but I wasn't taking a notion to be sneaky. I think you're just used to my company, or expected me to come. What would you have done if I hadn't come? I hope you'd have stopped and asked, but I don't want to think of the chance that I'd leave you on your own, abandon you. I would never, not now.

You approached the king and I stayed behind the corner of the wall, silent. He scolded you for your sudden disappearance.

"If I must be punished, then so be it... but there's something I must do first. So, I ask you to lend me the sword."

"How dare you address His majesty in such an irreverent manner!" The 'Dragon Brigade Realist' scolded you. "Such insolence will not be tolerated. Remember to whom you are speaking."

"It matters not. Do not let it bother you." The king assured him. Obviously you were close to the king.

"You, your majesty! I understand, but he's being so..."

"It matters not. I have no issue with his manner."

"Yes, your majesty! Please forgive me."

"The sword, you said. And just what sword would that be?"

"You know the one. The sword of the Crimson Scourge. What other is there?"

"Are you so great a fool!" I was held speechless. This strange soldier had the nerves to call YOU a FOOL? Well, this was new. "The sword is the Kingdom of Airyglyph's royal treasure. Do you really think the king would readily hand it over to such an insolent fool as you?" I was amazed at your calmness. You really have changed, Albel the Wicked. Is it because of me? I sure hope so.

"It might be late for such a question... but allow me to ask: Have you gone utterly mad?" The king exclaimed.

You shook your head and smiled rather sheepishly. "I can't even answer that." With that I could feel my face color. It felt hot. Albel... Albel the Wicked... You're beautiful. You've changed... your smile... it makes my knees feel weak... it makes me... it makes me very happy. Your smile makes my chest hurt so hard I could explode and just smother you with every part of me. Albel... your beautiful. "But the truth is, we have no other choice. Using that sword's power as soon as possible is the only solution I can think of."

"Power you say... you want to use it against those monsters that infest our land."

You shook your head again. "My own sword is sufficient to deal with them. But there are greater threats than monsters."

"Greater threats...? It is indeed a sword of unfathomable power. It would be a powerful force for us– if you could gain mastery of it. However... are you capable of mastering it. As far as I know, the only person that magic sword has ever acknowledged as its master was your father, Glou Nox. Vox, too, tried to wield it, but he, in part, fell under it's sway. What will happen if you lose the battle to the sword and it ends up ruling your mind?"

"Then it shall mean I was not equipped to save our world. These outsiders will take over for me, I'm sure."

"It seems we have a difficult decision before us. Truthfully, I do not wish to lose you, even if it for the sake of our kingdom. However, we have no other choice." He rose from his throne and led the way towards the treasure room. You looked at me on the way out and smile as if it meant 'I'm glad you're here, you give me strength. I can do it now, I won't fail again.'

Again? Did I read that right? In your eyes, did you say again?

We reached the room and your prepared yourself. The king held me back from helping you as we watched.

"Hey... W-why's that thing glowing?"

"Because it is the sword of the Crimson Scourge. It is a legendary magic sword passed down through the ages to our kingdom from the ancient kingdom of Aquor. It is said that when it is wielded by one who is worthy of being its master, the sword could even cleave the sky in two." The king told me.

"Worth of wielding it? What does that..."

"It means exactly that. The sword itself chooses who shall wield it. Consequences most unfortunate shall befall the unworthy who would attempt to use it."

I grew worried. "What exactly are those unfortunate consequences you speak of?"

"In the best case the sword takes over the wielder's mind. In the worst case, it consumes both body and soul."

"How Awful!"

"Silence! It has already begun." I couldn't save you now... but I wished you good luck.

"O sword of the crimson scourge. I command you to recognize me as your master. And I command you to grant me your power!"

"Seeker of power... what is it that you hate?"

Your face turned into a sort of saddened expression. "Hate? What do you mean?"

"Hate is the root of power. Those who go against one's will must be compelled by force."

"What utter nonsense!" You were poised as if to attack the sword with your venomous words. "I've no time for stupid questions. What is it you wish to say?"

"There is no conflict without hate."

You rose and calmed down, sad, understanding?

"Do you hate hatred for those monsters that seek to harm you? Do you have hatred for the worthless subordinates who do not live up to your expectations? Do you have hatred for the cowardly commoner who is not willing to fight to the death? Do you have hatred for the king who stands above you, handing down selfish commands? Do you have hatred for that arrogant dragon knight who always looks down on you? Do you have hatred for the one who is better than you and is beloved by the masses?" That question caught me up. It was me, wasn't it... Albel hated me, didn't he... The sword seemed to be all knowing... and my heart crumbled within my ribs. "Or... Do you have hatred for that monster who drove your father to his death?"

"ENOUGH!"Your eyes closed and you looked so sad... so incredibly sad... Let me hold you, oh wicked one, right now, I wish to hold you.

You drew your sword out and threatened the other. "ENOUGH I SAID! I hate myself! I hate myself for the inexperience that makes me a failure in battle! I hate myself for the **selfishness** that will now allow me to **accept others**! I hate myself for the arrogance that makes me look down on those weaker than I! I hate myself for my suspicion-filled heart that distrusts the king! I hate myself for the **rebellious** nature that prevents me from **cooperating** with others! I hate myself for the **jealous** nature that makes me **envious** of those superior to me. And... I hate myself for the death of my father, BROUGHT BY MY OWN IMPOTENCE!"

"This, then, is your answer?"

"YES! I HATE NOTHING MORE THAN MYSELF!"

The room was set aglow, blinding. When finally I could see you again, you were shaking your head. "Damn... What was that voice?"

"You may take me in hand, warrior of strong heart. I shall bend to your will. Together we shall destroy all being cleaved by my blade. And all we slay shall be cast out of this world for all eternity." And with that you pulled the weapon out as your own.

"Well done. A splendid accomplishment indeed, Albel." And the king left.

"Are you all right?" I placed a hand on your shoulder. You didn't push me away, but smiled weakly instead.

"My head aches a bit, but that wasn't so bad at all. I can leave at anytime."

_Oh Albel..._I smiled back at you. "You did really great."

"Out with it, fool, I know you have questions."

"I want you to tell me want happening onlyif you trust me, onlyif you think you're ready." I pat your shoulder and turned to leave. You caught my shoulder and pulled me back. Your chest was on my shoulder blades, your breath fresh against my neck.

"I trust you, Fayt."

* * *

Please read the notes I edited onto the last chapter, thank you! Somebody else acually supports my view on Albel's nature, that he refuses love. They have an RP myspace along with someone else who does Fayt. 'Albel' is constantly saying that he hates Fayt and that he isn't in love... when he obviously has an obsession. This pleased me. I think it was someone on the Y! Gallery. (not yahoo) Oh, and I'm sorry for quoteing somuch of the game, I don't like it when people do that too much. I've read the Peterny scene so many times... 4 more chapters to do! Mweeheehee... 


	6. Secret Forest

_This chapter has been re-written. After beating Luccie-kun for the fourth time, I got a cute fuzzy little Fayt/Albel thing (When I wrote this, right before the credits Fayt had said 'Let's fo back where we belong' and Sophia responded. Albel responded this time... It was so cute!), thus, I had to get rid of the rageing Albel end of this chapter...Sophia-bashers, enjoy!__

* * *

_

_omoidasu yo hisoyaka na mori no oku de  
__kono yubi de sotto tsubasa ni fureta ano toki  
_Remember it: that time when, from within the depths of that secret forest,  
you folded your wings softly and settled on this finger.

* * *

We sat in our bedroom, on one bed together, hip and hip. Your hands were on your lap and you stared at them, bashful. I stared as well, until I found myself staring at the wide split. I turned away, face hot. You looked up at me with an odd expression, then our eyes met and yours returned to your hands. 

"You're probably heard, with the prying that you do around towns, about the Nox family heritage. How we've always commanded the dragon brigade."

"Vox ha-"

"Yes, Vox, that worm. No more than scum. Nine years ago, or so, my father was commander. My mother had long been dead and I did what I could to be strong, like him. I wanted to walk in his footsteps and take over when he... retired. When it came for my ascension of the flame ceremony, I wanted to push my limits and be the strongest, gain the strongest dragon."

"You over estimated..."

Your head shot up as if to give me a venomous glare, but it faded into true sadness. You held your claw up and looked down at it. I was on your left, feeling the cold metal shoulder on my own. "I... should have died, like any other fool." You fought with the buckles until I helped you. You sighed, looking helpless and dependant before me. We slipped it off. Metal clanged on the wooden floor and my cheeks stung as they were slapped by my fingers, palms over my mouth. You looked to your right, as if shamed by my expression.

"Albel... I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." I ran my fingers lightly across the rust-stained cotton bandages. You flinched. I shouldn't have been so surprised by it. I had felt the death before, but never seen it. You never let anyone see.

"My father... he saved me with his own life, much like your own did." Your eye met mine. The deep reds were glazed. You choked a little and let your head roll center, lifelessly staring at nothing.

"Albel." I drew you close. You were very slim, in my arms, the bulk of your claw gone. You turned so that your face was in my chest, your bad arm untouched. My fingers entwined themselves in ebony, holding you to me. You never returned the embrace, you didn't encourage it in anyway, but you never tried to get out of it, never a protest. When I laid myself down on the bed and gently pulled up to me, you accepted and fell asleep with me, even though, for once, we had a room and two beds all to ourselves.

When I woke up the next morning, you were still sound asleep in my arms. You never slept much, so I suppose your body was finally catching up. Peace. There was peace on your face. It gave me a strong sense of hope, determination to save this world. To save you, and maybe we could be like this forever. Gently, tenderly, I came to terms with myself, the gentle tender kiss on your cheek securing it.

I turned over onto my back, closing my eyes and savoring the feel of you on my arm next to me. Then I heard Cliff's heavy footsteps coming down the hall.

"Quick, Albel, get up!" I attempted to push him off my arm.

"What are you doing, you fool!" You spat once I had gotten up. The door swung open. He didn't bother to knock because we were supposed to already be 'decent.'

"Good, you two are up. Maria is getting impatient, let's go before she gets too mad."

"Right." I nodded and he closed the door. I looked down at you as you glared at me, angry. "I'm sorry, I-"

"Forget it, maggot." You scowled and rolled out of bed, fighting to get your claw back on. I tried to help you, but you turned away. The cold shoulder. Metallic, hard, and cold.

"Albel, I-!"

"I said forget it!" That was that, and you stormed out of the room.

We ate a little, and automatically Sophia was right by me, at my arm. But she wasn't there anymore, to me. The past didn't mean anything anymore. We left the city and started on a long trek to Surferio.

You wouldn't look or speak to me. Again! You were ignoring me again! I don't know how many times I can take this rejection! Albel, why are you so cold? You're driving me mad!

"Fayt, are you alright?" I felt the feminine warmth an my arm, again. The brown hair brushing my skin.

"I'm FINE, just leave me alone!" I shook her off, stomping ahead a little faster.

"Fayt!" She squealed.

Cliff looked at her and then to me, hurrying to catch up to me. "Hey, Fayt, is something wrong? You're not being yourself today."

"I'm just tired of her clinging to me all the time, like I'm hers or something." I felt the big man's hand on my shoulder, looking at me as I looked at my feet.

"She was just worried about her. If you want her to stop clinging, you didn't have to snap at her like that." I didn't respond. "Go apologize to her, we need to support each other at times like these."

"Then what about Albel, then? How come he can blow me off as much as he wants, ignore me, hate me, why!"

"Fayt... I'm just trying to keep the peace. We can't dream to beat the creator if we're fighting among ourselves."

I looked up at him, glaring. "Alright. Sophia, I'm sorry." I turned to her, as it seemed the rest of the party had caught up with us.

"I-It's ok, Fayt."

You scoffed.

"You two..." Maria scolded.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." You stalked on ahead.

Stocking up in Peterney, we headed out to that little no-horse town for our last chance to relax. While the others were inside the mayors house, I snuck away outside. We never allowed ourselves to split up here before, there were some dangerous characters here. I needed some time alone.

I took off my boots and dipped my feet into the cool water cautiously. Letting my feet swing, I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply. Only a little longer and everything would be... normal? Well, things would never be normal again, but maybe not quite so chaotic to the point where I felt completely helpless.

I leaned back, letting the sunlight heat my face. It was heavenly. Soon I had fallen asleep. When I did wake up, shivering in the bitter cold, the sky was dark blue and sparkleing.

"I hope you don't mind that I put your boots back on you. Your feet were changeing colors." I looked up and there you were, sitting beside me on the edge. Your face, I saw only the side of it, but it was calm.

"The stars are so clear on this planet. I hardly noticed, I've been too busy." I lowered myself back onto my back. "This is a really beautiful planet. It must be nice to live here." You didn't answer, but you stared up at the stars now. "It would have been nice to show you my home on Earth, but I..." It was then that it hit me again, about the destruction of my home. "I-I have no home... anymore..."

"You've been here longenough, it had minds well be your home."You scoffed. I smiled and I realized that you did too, even though you wouldn't face me. You'd just stare at the stars. And I'd just stare into those nowblood warm eyes, in love all over again.Certain things, like the ocean of stars, were meant to go on 'til the end of time.

* * *

"Let's go back, back to where we belong." 

And you smiled at me. A simple adoreing smile. "I guess."

* * *

_Stop here, if you'd like, this makes for a nice ending. But there's four more chapters, "side-stories,"  
__if you will. I've planned out a deal with Romero and Vita, concerning Blair and Luccie-kun's last intervention in the Eternal Sphere.This wasn't supposed to be the ending, but the climax. I like it better this way. Sweet, fluffy, and in love._


	7. ex: The wound of my loneliness

_Itte kure! ima ore ga samishisa ni chi wo nagashitetemo  
__Never say good bye tobu koto wo kimeta nara mae dake muita mama  
_"Tell me!" Now, no matter whether blood pours out from the wound of my loneliness,  
Never say good bye if you'd decided to fly away, you'd just stare ahead like that.

* * *

It was a clear skied day and very peaceful. After all of that havoc had passed, this was blue, a clear calm blue. There were aspects of peace that I've never really looked at before. Blue, perfect blue.

I worried about you, I thought about you and wondered, but I had dared myself to let you go. It was over now, no need to see you, no need for longing or stress, no need to leave this, this perfect blue.

The college was closed and our basketball team dismembered as well. I couldn't find anything to do, no teams in the area of my age group. I had my fill of symbology, not wanting to continue in that major. I'd decided to just relax, lay low, and enjoy the blue.

You know, at times like these, you realize that you can't really relax. Even the clouds are changing, everything around you is swirling in the wind and moving, changing as well. You can't stand still, ever.

My heart, Albel, my heart will not be stilled!

I thought that maybe coming here would cure me of my need for you, to stop my longing and lusting after you. I had just gotten your trust and friendship, I refused to crush it with my... my abnormal feelings.

But... I _NEED_ you. I can't ever be compete at peace, without you. I needed to see you, to hear your voice. I needed, I confessed to myself, to hear you say that you loved me too. I was booked for a flight on a commercial shuttle to Elicoor and we arrived in a week. The whole way I pondered your heart. The longer the wait, the more I was torn on the inside. I felt my very heart in pain as it was torn, and pained more with the needles that were to sew it together again. When we did arrive in Peterny, the traditional crossroads, I headed south as fast as a rented lum could take me. I had even changed into my 'Elicoorian' clothes just for this occasion.

I entered Airyglyph castle and looked for you everywhere. I asked the maids for you and they became giddy, giggling amongst themselves.

"Lord Albel is searching the dungeons. There's been strange disappearances from the Black Brigade as of late. He went to look and see."

"Thank you."

"If you would like, I could show you to his room and you could wait for him there."

"No, I'll go find him. I have a bad feeling about this."

Running down the stairs, my heart was in panic. I wasn't sure why, they made it sound like a simple easy mission. But you never went for the simple and easy, did you, Albel?

You had left an odd trail for me to follow. Stones missing from walls and such, but in a clean way. To a normal person, it seemed normal, but I had been here before and knew that this wasn't a normal doorway nor normal stairs. I headed down.

I heard the yell, that glass shattering yell. And there you stood. Beautiful in the dim torch light. The image of perfection that I had sought. Blood creating perfect contrast on pale skin. Perfection. The one who scorned to never see me again.

"Explosion!" I held my hand out to you, aiming my symbology where you aimed your sword. You rushed into the light, the enemy now blind. I drew my sword and charged in as well. Now, I could feel again. The numb sensation of perfect blue was replaced with the blood warmth of your skin on mine as we fought side by side.

We were knocked back by the flaming sword of an unseen enemy. Blood was washed across your face. My blood. Your fingers felt the thickening crimson as your teeth grit. You stood swiftly, knocking me off your right shoulder as you did. "You scum!" Your sword was swift, the Crimson Scourge of legend indeed. The grace of your movement was enough to get me off my knees and back in the fight, bearing my shoulder for the time being.

"I see, you've called for back up? It makes no difference! I can crush six of your men with ease, I can crush you all!" The awful vampiric figure mocked. I took a quick glance around me as I jumped out of the way. There were bodies, bodies in black armor wrapped in the skins of animals. They were covered in blood completely. Their hearts had been beating, that meant, as they were slowly cut apart. Now you were fighting to avenge them, weren't you? Before you wouldn't have cared less for these 'weaklings,' but now... now you really are a great commander. Your father would be proud.

I jumped back in at the figure, letting a swift sidekick at his waist. He moved too quick. By then you were at my ear. "Stay out of this."

"I couldn't, ever."

"You're not in command anymore."

"But I'm still your friend." and with that, I rushed in for an attack. I saw it. The bright flames of Hell coming towards me through the dank corridors. It was too late to move. And there you were. Metal clanked on metal as you locked the sword against your katana and your claw, forming an x together.

_'Go for it, Fayt!'_

I hopped back, calling up explosion and rushing in to strike. My sword never hit. Instead, solid warmth was thrown up against me. There, against the wall, we were. You were doubled over, the metal on your claw broken and your dead arm and broken chest bleeding. "Albel..."

"I-"

"THERE you are, Romero!" Came a shrill female voice, though not as bad as Farleen's.

"Drat!" The evil figure settled on the ground, mid cast, and rolled his eyes.

"I've been looking ALL OVER for you!" A girl dressed in puffy white clothing materialized beside him. "Oh, what are you doing now!" She looked over the bodies. "So sorry for the trouble." She bowed to us.

"Uhh... who are you?" I stared.

"Why, I'm the lovely Vita, of course!" She grinned. "The queen of life!"

"Queen of life?"

"Life and death, what's one without the other?" She smiled, holding Romero's arm.

"I-I'm still going to kill him!" You struggled to stand.

"Come on, Albel, let's go, I think she's got it covered."

"He killed them! He made me kill them!" You glared. Oh, Albel, so that's what happened. Forced to kill your own men, how awful! "I need to chase these rats out!"

"Well, where do you suppose we go?" Vita tapped her foot impatiently. "Our home was destroyed and we were separated. Where can we go?"

"Go live with the wretched earthling woman for all I care!" You spat.

"You mean Sophia?"

"Yeah, she could use a 'King of Death' around." Smirking, your eyes looked to me with a strange sense in them.

"Oh, Sophia? She sounds so cute!"

"Yeah... I guess..." I blinked.

"And she's on Earth?"

"Roak, right now, I think." I corrected the petite queen.

"Oh, yes, let's go there! Come on, Romero! Thank you! I promise I'll find a way to pay you back later! Bye bye!" And she had dragged the king away, even as he protested.

"Huh?" I found myself completely confused in what just happened, but you had already staggered across the room and had one man lifted onto your shoulder. The animal skin fluttered onto the floor, as if it meant nothing. We each managed two on our shoulders, bleeding as we carried them upstairs.

There was crying by many, as we lay the bodies into the pile of wood and oil, but not you. You just stared. With regret, maybe? Sorrow? Loneliness?

"Hey." I replaced a tear on my cheek with blood as a drew a wounded arm across it. "You did what you could. They were probably happy to serve under you. Your father would be proud."

"That isn't enough." You turned your back to the fire. _What if that had been you? _There was silence broken only by the crackling of flames and the hysterics of mothers and widows. "I thought you were 'back where you belonged.' I was hoping you'd stay there."

"I couldn't stand to be alone anymore."

"You could have gone with that wretch, or that idiot, or any of the other fools."

"But I wanted to be with you."

"Whatever." You walked back up into the corridors of the castle. I followed without a scolding. We entered your room. It was of moderate size, but the emptiness seemed to enlarge it. It could have been small, but I couldn't tell due to the illusion. You plopped down on the bed, staring out the window where black smoke billowed.

"You can see the smoke from the infirmary, too. When my father died they slaughtered a dragon in his place to burn. He didn't have anything left to burn..."

I sat next to you, looking over your blank face. No, not blank. Those red eyes seemed to scream for tears, least they die. They pleaded to be cleansed. You wouldn't cry, even when the black soot came in with the wind. But they danced. Your eyes danced with a sadness like no other.

"Albel, why didn't you want to see me again?"

No response.

"Albel?"

Nothing.

"Please?"

"Because you drive me insane."

"Insane?"

"Yes, fool, insane! You drive me insane! We've been over this before, haven't we? Do I need to explain it again!" Now your head swung away from me.

"No, I'm sorry. I'll leave." With head hung low, I sulked as I stood. If you continue fighting a dying battle, you'll only die. _If we just accept what we're told to accept and don't even try to make a difference, then we had minds well be dead!_ That voice echoed in my head. The heartbroken, lonely voice that didn't matter. But the words meant everything. "But, Albel, I'm glad to have seen you. Since we split, no, since that morning, I haven't been myself. I need you, Albel, as more than a friend, and I won't let that go. So, please, if you can just tell me how you feel, I can leave and let live."

"I want you to stay away from me, to make a distance. Those men who died, they died because they worked close to me. My father died protecting me. I can't save those who are close to me, only let them die. So go away and live."

With that I turned and looked at you. Your face was back to the window. There was one. One solitary little spec running down your pale face. As it was absorbed by a bandage on your cheek, it stung with salt, I could tell.

"Albel!" I was on my knees to the floor, his hand in mine as I cried into it.

"H-hey! Don't be such a fool!" Your voice sounded unsure, nervous. With that I just collapsed into a fit of sobs, releasing your hand and burrowing into your almost bare mattress.

You never responded to me, not in words. But you did haul my shivering body onto your bed and pull the sheets securely around my shoulders. And you left me there until I was asleep. You walked away.

* * *

And Sophia was never heard from again? Well, I guess so, if Romero makes her a mute servant. But his other mute servants could say commander... hmmm... I liked Vita (Vita meaning life in latin, just like Penna means feather). Next chapter we're off to exotic locations! Well... we've already all been to the Mts of Barr, but there's locations that the boys have yet to discover in their hearts .O-O.

P.S. I want to see Fayt and Albel ride a lum together... -spends all of algebra class thinking about it-


	8. ex: Crimson

_ikanaide! kono mune wa tsumi bukai yume mite shimau yo  
Never say good bye sono hane wo kiri totte makka ni nurasu yume wo  
_"Don't go!" In my heart, I can't help seeing that sinful dream --  
Never say goodbye a dream where those feathers are torn out and soaked in crimson.

_ikanaide! kono mune wa tsumi bukai yume mite shimau yo  
Never say good bye sono hane wo kiri totte makka ni nurasu yume wo  
_"Don't go!" In my heart, I can't help seeing that sinful dream --  
Never say goodbye a dream where those feathers are torn out and soaked in crimson.

_

* * *

_

When I woke up, you were there too, your left arm around me. You were comfortable. Usually you slept with your left under the sheets, so that it remained hidden until I saw it on that fateful day. Now I knew and you didn't have to hide as you laid on your right side as usual. Our faces were still blood stained from the fight and our wounds still hurt, but it was beautiful in it's own way. I wanted you to wake up, because I longed to see that smile again, but at the same time I was afraid of your awaking.

Closing my eyes, I longed for sleep to take me again. It didn't. The light filtered in through your window. Not a trace of wretched black smoke remained. The blood crust in your hair stunted a glitter that I could only imagine from the ebony blond.

Deep red, crimson, sinister? No, not sinister. Your eyes slowly opened and we were caught in a gaze. But not sinister. Your eyes were soft, smiling or sad I couldn't tell. From stained glass to something else, all with the difference of one of your tears and thousands of mine. I'll cry for you.

I wanted to say something. Something between 'let's stay like this forever,' 'I'm sorry,' and 'good morning,' but at times like these one would fear deafening his companion with a broken silence. Instead I just enjoyed the sunlight as it danced on our faces and slowly crept cross the room. We stayed locked in bliss, I hoped. Then you did roll out of the bed.

Opening a large trunk, you pulled out a few articles of cloth. Turning to look at me, you frowned. "Come on, you're wounded as well."

"Where are we going?"

"To have my arm checked on. We'll have to have that shoulder checked for infection as well. I can't believe you were that foolish."

"Alright." I smiled and followed you to a room. A woman dressed in slick white clothing took care of us and washed the blood. She made you do some rehabilitation exercises with your dead arm, even if it wouldn't help. It was dead, there was no hope of it's use without your claw. After we were done she came up to me, handing me a jar.

"Here. This is the lord's salve. Make sure he starts taking better care of himself."

"Alright..?" It was awkward, as if I was becoming your wife or babysitter suddenly.

"He... I think he's in denial. I think he thinks that maybe if that dead piece of charred flesh can live, so can his father. It's sad, really." She whispered.

"I understand. Thank you for seeing to my shoulder."

"Hurry up, fool." You stood by the door impatiently. I hurried towards you and followed you down the hallways. "Well, now that you're here and you refuse to leave, what do you plan to do?"

"Well, I wanted to spend my time with you. Maybe explore Greeton and deeper into caves."

"I have work to do. I don't have time to frolic through meadows with you. With Shelby gone, thanks to you, I have to assume full responsibility for my brigade."

"Oh. When do you get home?"

"When my mission is over. Then I rest a night or two before a new one is handed down from the king."

We were silent for a while as we walked. The castle cat wrapped around your warm legs as we made an exit. "But, you're not doing anything today, are you?"

"Not until they send for me."

"Then let's just spend the day together while we can, please?"

"Bah, I did plan to train today."

Your eyes held determination, not of arrogance, but of ... protection? "You- you regret their deaths don't you?" You kept your silence. "Albel, I..."

"I'm a weakling, aren't I, Fayt? Isn't that what you said?" You turned and glared at me.

"What! I never..."

"Just shut up."

"Albel, I'm sorry."

"You'd better be." You continued to go out into the training grounds. They were empty as the others in the army were busy. You were quick to rip out your katana and start at one of the targets. Graceful. Your legs shown fully, but it was something I was used to. The grace ended as you gave into all the wrath in your body and completely slashed off the burlap bag of hay from it's post. Red eyes flickered as you turned to me and charged insanely. It took a moment's thought and a movement's reaction to bring my sword up in defense.

"What are you-!" I stumbled back and played defense the best I could after I was over my surprise.

"Weak fool! They died because I was weak! I can't be, I'll show you, I'm not weak!"

"Albel, stop!"

You panted and let his sword drop to his side. "I'm... not." You turned your face away from me.

"Stop." I reached my hand out and touched your shoulder. You shrugged me off. I reached again, digging my fingers into unarmored flesh. "Stop beating yourself up like this."

I heard myself cry out before I felt the pain, before I saw you move. My shoulder was sticky and oozing in a matter of moments as I stared at you in disbelief.

You smirked.

Your crimson eyes glinted.

Your gloved hands gently took my chin and jerked it up, my body hunched over in pain.

Crimson lips sought my shoulder. Gently, sinisterly, lapping the blood before trailing up my neck and jaw bone. "Are you scared yet?" You breathed in my ear. "Do you realize how deep you are in the lair of the wicked? Does it scare you?" Your arms were sudden, jerky, in bringing me tight up against you. "Is it because you can't run away?"

I grimaced, my shoulder stinging and seeping blood over the both of us. I froze as you moved your head, the Devil's eyes staring into my own. Small, yet sharp, nose just away from my own. Your hand was firm against my back. Your claw digging slightly into my waist as you pulled my abdomen against your own.

I could feel your excitement through every pore. I could feel your breath, heavy and hot, mingle with my own. My fear was greater than my sense of self, the anxiety overcoming my doubts and awkwardness.

And I was lost in you.

And you were insane in me.

Your hand snatched up and entwined in my hair, pulling my head forward towards your own. The rest was a blur of pain and blood, ecstacy.

To you, it must have been a different sort of murder. The rush, the anger, bleeding life from victims and listening to them and their sorry dying noises.

To you, maybe it was better, because I was just as eager to be rough back.

Once it was done I was dizzy with blood loss, panting and a mess. You towered over me, satisfied, eyes gazing down in... in.. admiration? No. In.. need. In a proud and cocky way, a bloodthirsty way. In need for the blood that drenched my front and dried in muddy clots over my shoulder.

You were out of your control, out of your mind. Insane. Truly, throughly

wicked

* * *

Sorry everyone! KH and writer's block stopped me! I love you all for reading this far! thank you, I hope to update soon! Cuz I know what I'm doing now... 


	9. ex: Cross the Distant Ocean

_itte kure! kono omoi me wo tojite sora e to suteru sa  
Never say good bye itsu no hi ka aeru darou haruka na umi wo koe  
_"Tell me!" Come, close those heavy eyes and throw away the sky.  
Never say good bye You'll probably get there someday, and cross the distant ocean.

_

* * *

_

Somehow I had convinced you to stay outside with me that night. I felt itchy in my new cotton clothes, fresh from the store, but I was comfortable laying out on the grass next to you.

It was odd, I never really admired the stars. They were always so close and ordinary. But they had suddenly become something beautiful.

On a planet that was just at the start of its space program, the stars were still a blanket of flickering flames in the sky.

I glanced over to see your reaction to actually just laying back and enjoying the sky. You were on your side, facing away from me, curled up and repulsing the very air.

"Hey... 'bel?" I sat up and leaned on my elbow, hesitant to reach out for you, as if touching you would freeze me.

You grumbled a little before turning slightly to look up at me as I leaned over you. "What's wrong?"

"...I'm bored. It's just a bunch of dots, what's the big deal? Why stare at it like it's amazing. We've already been there."

"Yeah... but... there's so many... somehow, Luther made all of them." I smiled, looking up at them. "He must've been pretty amazing, if we could have been friends..."

"If he hadn't been INSANE."

I laughed a little at that. It was an odd thing, being this at ease after the day's earlier events. Maybe it came so naturally because we were both free now. Free from self judgement and knowing we're equally, as you put it, insane.

"You know, he kind of looked like you." Red eyes disappeared as you closed them and rolled back over. "But you two were complete opposites."

"What do you mean?"

"He went nuts because his program was failing, or succeeding too well. You... you're much more submissive." I could hear the smirk in your voice as it carried over the crisp air. "He had intelligence on how to make things, he must have been very smart. Your opposite. But you... you can keep your temper and work things out. You're smart in your own way, don't worry," you chuckled, "Fei'."

Now I smiled brightly and you shifted, feeling the emotion and not liking it.

"I take it back. You're nothing but an idiot, fool."

Shaking my head with a laugh, I laid back down. "Why don't you lighten up, just for tonight, and enjoy yourself?"

"Why should I. It's been the same sky over my head for over 24 years. And it's been laughing at me the whole time."

"Is that why you were so eager to rush into it, then? To shove your katana in its face?"

"You do know that my blade is known for cleaving the sky in two."

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard that story."

You were silent for a while, curled up in your defensive little ball. I stared up at the sky, absorbing the night.

_You're a lot like... her... did you know that? It was painful to look up, those green cat's eyes filled with stars. You know, cat's eyes don't fit you. You're not sly, cunning, deceitful in the least. You shouldn't have them. Those eyes that strike, full of 'honesty' and 'kindness,' and cause a man's chest to lurch forward in pain. _

You shouldn't have them.

Well, at least, you shouldn't have them around me.

She used to sit back and look at the sky too.

"Look, Albel." She'd always smile. "Someday, you're going to be there too. You'll find somebody very special and dance through the stars together." Her loving, dream-filled sigh always made a person feel distant from her while still being able to watch the fantasy in her head. She loved my father, she loved him a lot. Even as a middle-aged woman with a teenaged son, she's still swoon to see the middle-aged man in his uniform, looking so professional as he mounted his dragon.

Somehow, I had always felt left out of her affections. Sure, she always kept me by her side and told me stories of the stars. But, when my father was there, I wasn't.

As a child, the time when you're easily molded to be like your parents, I had grown to admire my father. His strength, his courage, and the way mother loved him. As a boy I was protected by my mother and my father, never really exposed to anything but sitting around the castle and fairy tales. As I grew older, I grew determined. I wanted to be like my father.

Daydreams of being a dashing knight on a dragon and waving good-bye to my darling wife took up my time instead of training for a while until I became obsessed with it and demanded my father let me join as soon as I was of age. He smiled down at me lovingly. "Fine." He said. "But you'd better get yourself ready. You, my son, will carry on the Dragon Brigade tradition. I'm proud of you. This arm," he had pat my left arm boldly, "will bring honor to our family."

That's what he said.

I trained for three years until my fifteenth birthday, and I was determined to make my father proud.

"Be careful." A voice had told me as I geared up for the ceremony. "Always be honest with yourself. Your father loves you, Albel."

I looked around and shrugged it off as my imagination. Now I can safely assume it was The Crimson Scourge.

When I had journeyed deep into the mountains, my father had followed me. He wasn't supposed to, it was against regulations. But my father cared. Then... he died.

I... I couldn't bring myself to believe it at first. One moment I was on my knees, panting, dying, watching the fiery death come. Then I heard the shout, saw the flash, and he was gone. Left as a charred pile of gore along with my left arm.

"This... This cannot be!" I cried, the proud dragon looming over me.

"Want some more?"

I grit my teeth and glanced at that which was once my father and back. "Gladly! I won't be defeated by the likes... of..." Sudden pains brought me to my knees again, my forehead hitting the dirt as blood drenched my hand.

Once the coughing subsided I could hear the shouts of two of my peers. One was quick, with his arms hooking mine and getting me out of there. "Let's go, Vox."

"Huh?" I heard the dreaded voice say. It was my father's right hand man, the scum who had been watching for his chance to take over the brigade ever since he joined. My father was a fool to ever trust him.

"We've got to get Albel to a doctor, fast. We've finished the ceremony, no reason to stick around here." The fresh young soldier already had me safely away from the dragon. He had such strength...

"But shouldn't we take care of this little problem first? He failed and he killed his father! Let's finish him!" Vox was eager to get me out of his way. I think he had always been afraid that I would steal his chance to be commander.

The young man above me smiled. "Easy wins have never been my style."

Now my enemy was smirking over me, already plotting on how he could control the rest of my life. "I have to agree with you there. I have no interest in troucing weaklings either!"

"Let's go." The greens eyes nodded now, in my flashback, blue hair falling lightly over his forehead. His strong arms supporting my body, his chest warm on my back. There, saving me, as I glared up and grit my teeth, then hid my face behind my bangs as the tears rolled with one heart-ripping scream.

"Albel!" I heard your voice, clean and urgent. "Albel, wake up!"

You shot awake in an instant. "Wh- what happened!"

"You fell asleep. You must have had some nightmare. I haven't heard that scream since..."

"Since you abandoned me on that godforsaken day." You scoffed, turning away, rejecting me. "Leaving me for dead and ignoring my plight."

"Albel..." I pleaded. "I'm sorry... But I had to..."

"YOU were the thieves! YOU were the criminals, the villians!" Snapping as you stood, you silently threatened to leave.

"Albel, someone had to end the war!"

"Vox had me convicted because of you! You could have at least... killed me! Finished me off!" You turned, in my face, heavy hand gestures cutting me off.

"But... if I had... I would never have met you." I lent you a weak smile, the best I could muster. You wouldn't accept it. I let the subject drop. "Albel, what have you been dreaming. I... it's worrying me. I want to help you, but I don't know how." Grabbing your right wrist tightly, I urged you. "You're wasting away, 'Bel. Come on, please... let me..."

You looked down at me, hard at first, then in a sort of daze, studying my eyes. "I can finally be a part of it."

"Wha-"

"Someday, you're going to be there too. You'll find somebody very special and dance through the stars together." You pointed vaguely behind you, to where the stars glittered across the rooftops. "That's what my mother always used to say. Then she'd sigh and close her eyes and dream about my father."

I smiled, giving a small chuckle to your spaced-out grin. "I bet she never thought that you'd take it literally."

With that your face fell. "I guess... I never did _really_ grew up." A weak laugh. "I... was kind of hoping to see them along the way, dancing like she always said they did." Then your face grew completely crestfallen. "Then I could have said I was sorry."

I was startled, tilting my head as I came back. "For what?"

"For the inexperience that makes me a failure in battle," started the list. "I'm sorry for the selfishness that will now allow me to accept others, for the arrogance that makes me look down on those weaker than I, for my suspicion-filled heart that distrusts the king. I'm sorry for the rebellious nature that prevents me from cooperating with others, the jealous nature that makes me envious of those superior to me. And... for the death of my father, brought by my own impotence." Nervously you laughed, then it died with a sigh and a dead smile. "More than anything, I'm sorry for not being dead."

"Dead! But, why?"

You shook your head. "She was really, very in love with my father. When he died she... she lost it. We ran out of funds and stopped eating, stopped sleeping. She was going insane all thw while." Your eyes scanned me up until I could see straight into them, then fell. "Sh-she tried to kill me, and then killed herself out of shame for my cowardice."

"Albel..." I found my self, hesitant, winding my arms around your shuddering form, holding your face to my chest.

"Get off of me," you could have said. "I can kill you right now, fool," even would have been acceptable. But no._I don't want to have to look up and look into those eyes. I hate... I love... your eyes. Still glistening with stars as if they've never died. As if they've never betrayed me and left me alone. Never left me alone and starving, at the mercy of a king I didn't trust._

_

* * *

_

**I've been suffering awful insomina (What most would call a teenage summer sleep schedule), ugh... It's 2:39 AM at the moment... I want to be in bed by 10 PM, darn it. Oh well...**

**Second to last chapter is up! I might add some more little extras on later, for fun. This thing will just keep growin', huh xD oh well, I don't hear complaints. I don't want to torment people into watching a finished fic.**

**Speaking of finished fics, Beauty and the Wicked it my newest addition and finish. Also probably the cause of my insomnia... but oh well. It's also my pride and joy. It has bits of Penna in it, too, and gives little spoilers to the next chapter... What am I going to do after the next chapter, with no (SO3) fic to complete? I'll talk about my next project next time.**

**Thank you all! I love you! Mmmmwa!**


	10. ex: Feathers

_ikanaide! kono mune wa tsumi bukai yume mite shimau yo  
Never say good bye sono hane wo kiri totte makka ni nurasu yume wo  
_"Don't go!" In my heart, I can't help seeing that sinful dream --  
Never say goodbye a dream where those feathers are torn out and soaked in crimson.

_ikanaide! kono mune wa tsumi bukai yume mite shimau yo  
Never say good bye sono hane wo kiri totte makka ni nurasu yume wo  
_"Don't go!" In my heart, I can't help seeing that sinful dream --  
Never say goodbye a dream where those feathers are torn out and soaked in crimson.

_

* * *

_

"M-master? You can't mean it! Surely!"

He shook his head, blue eyes closed. "I only have one more chance to interfere. I haven't been your master for a while now, my darling Vita. I'm counting on you to take care of things."

"But-!"

"These boys... the one is very... important, as you've probably seen." The girl nodded in agreement before the blue eyes smiled. "Take good care of him. Use your gift, Vita, now is the time for it."

"R-right." She accepted the disk from him. "I'll give it life."

"It's funny." He gave a regretful laugh. "It feels like... I'm letting go of a child myself. But... it's for the best." Placing a weak arm over his gray-haired love, he sighed. "Farewell, my eternal."

* * *

"Albel, hey, get up." I nudged you gently as you slept, slept soundly. "Come on, we have a job to do today." 

You groaned at the sound of my words. "Lazy scum... it doesn't take a learned sword to check a stupid mountainside."

"It'll be a fast job, but they need it done early, while the Roc's away. Let's go."

"Right, right... stop tugging me, maggot!"

We quickly got changed and ready for the day. You was shaking out your night clothes and shoving them into a trunk before you turned around. You'd gotten used to having me around by now, but there was always one thing you couldn't get used to.

The sudden surprise of turning to find theme in the middle of pealing my night shirt off of my body.

You shivered a bit, adjusting your belt as you turned away. Your shiver came with a small noise, which hadn't intended, but caught my attention anyway as I was in the business of putting the first layers of my outfit on. I gave a little smirky grin before pulling on the final layer and walking over, kissing you on the cheek.

"Come on, so we can come back soon."I whispered into the ear, knowing the effects of my warm breath on the you.

"Right."You scoffed, turning stubbornly and marching out the door, as if you hadn't noticed a thing. "So, tell me again, WHY do we need to go check on this Roc's nest?"

"Because... ummmm... Something about the Dragon Brigade's new leader noticed something strange, but couldn't get a dragon near without the Roc noticing. He volunteered us because he says we'll be less noticeable by foot."

"Why can't HE go on foot, then!"

"Because he has some important business somewhere and can't do it, but you're laying around being lazy scum." I recited, waving my hand around vaguely.

You scoffed again. "Probably just wants to make me do something stupid. Or get myself killed. Rocs have sharp eyes, you know..."

With a sigh, I closed my eyes and nodded. "But... King's orders."

A growl admitted. "Stupid, foolish man. Can't he tell he's being fooled?"

"He's very busy, 'bel."I gave you a small pat on the back, but kept walking swiftly. "Come on, maybe we can convince them to at least let us borrow a lum."

"No."you growled. "I'm not riding on a stinking lum."

"Fine, fine, sheesh... Then we'll walk."

You gave me a small wicked grin. Since I had come, we hadn't really been on a mission together. Not one outside of the city. So now it was time to show off, just a little. "No."

"What? But-"

"We'll go by dragon, at least until we get to the mountains. Then we'll climb."

"Dragon! But h-"

"When Vox died..." The once-devilish man(which, if I remember rightly, you once were)gave a small, kindly remembering grin. "There were still a few in his grouping loyal to the Nox name. And... well..."

You're afraid of dragons, aren't you?

"I can lead them now."Your honest-to-goodness smile shocked me out of my ponderings. "When I couldn't before."

I didn't want to seem selfish in my conclusion, but I smiled at the clear message. I had... helped you, hadn't I? You'd been forced to accompany me at first because we had a dragon to tame. So, in a way, they became linked to me in your mind, hadn't they?

You thought I was weak, you underestimated me.

You picked a fight with me, and lost. And you'd lost more than the fight. You lost your freedom and pride, being locked up by Vox.

Then I came... I set you free in a way, didn't I? Not just out of that dank room, but... together... we beat your fears. Together we beat everything, Albel. Everything. We're the greatest.

And so we went to the mountains, on a dragon, with you "driving". And I had the perfect excuse to cling to your back. I'll admit it, I was in a... playful mood then.

Once there, we had to climb up the rock face, keeping a keen eye out for the man-eating bird. It was relatively hard for me, though, as, you see, there was a man above me wearing a skirt. And that became a very distracting factor.

But we made it there alive. Sans the bungy cords and clips used on Earth too. I guess certain people's ignorance to hold down 'O' every once in a while pays off. ((Sorry, had to. Poor Fayt, we never let him just walk, do we. Well, besides the Aqueducts.))

We sat for a little, catching our breaths.

"Come on, before the mother returns. Who knows what we're looking for..." You gave an irritated sigh and crawled forward, towards the nest. "Nope, don't see anything interesting. Let's go home." You turned quickly and started away.

"Wait... 'bel? There, look, isn't that-" I pointed to the luminous object amongst the red and white feathers.

"That thing. I think I know that thing." Your face twisted. "So there was something after all, huh. Aquaria's so-called sacred orb. That piece of junk that turned out to just be the key to some weird dimension."

"Come on, let's grab it and get it back to them. Even if it wasn't sacred before, it is now. This new world created by their minds made all of their gods real too. The mind has that power here. Let's go." I crawled in carefully as you tried to hide the furrowed brow of worry. Your crimson eyes scanned the horizon, before leaping up.

"Fayt!"

"Albel, wh-" I looked up into the storming view of the haze before us. The flock was returning. In no time you were by my side, pulling on my arm.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" You growled and I tried my best to scamper out of the falling heap of dried plant debris. We made it up onto the ledge again and looked down. We couldn't climb it, they'd knock us down. But if we fought up here...

"Fayt, go!" You gave me a little nudge towards the ledge. "Go get the dragon! Give me that damn orb, I'll take care of them!"

"But 'Be-"

"Go!" Your katana was out and your point seemed completely reasonable. I mean, we beat the creator, couldn't you beat a roc by yourself? But... strength held no key in defeating numbers. No matter how strong you are, your two arms can't stop the walls from closing in.

The divine avenger was in my hand as I stood by your side. Doubt ran across my heart as I glanced at you, but you were focused on the approaching blood bath. I gulped down the feeling of admitting that this was the end as the talons came screeching.

Even as I fought off the claws, and sliced through bellies, I wanted to shout something to you. Something, anything, that would let you know that I'd miss you if you weren't there. But... you never used words, so why should I in a time like this? We were... special like that. We could communicate without direct words.

And right now, fighting next to you, that was enough to shout 'I love you' a hundred times over clear.

I love you

I love you...

Hushed as my eyes grew tired and I fell forward, feeling bliss and numbness. My hands were at my chest, feeling the newly severed skin and sighing.

Feeling metallic fingers cover it to try to stop it, a scratched voice in my ear. "Fayt! Fayt! Fay..." and it drifted as I fell against the warm chest.

"Fayt."

"I love you."

And it was distorted.

Penna...

The world was never quite so full. I opened my eyes again to a dark circular room. Something like... the room where the sacred orb would open the door.

The walls were alight with stars and you were next to me, face full of concern, not noticing the change of scenery, I suppose. But you were speaking in gibberish, words I couldn't understand.

"I guess... they hit my communicator, huh?" I huffed out of a chest that still expected to be heavy and bloodied. But it wasn't. I was startled at my sudden wholeness, just as you were of my sudden Terren tongue. You'd only ever heard me in your own Elicoorian. I suppose you stopped carrying your communicator when you arrived home, hm?

I shook my head and looked around. "Where are we, anyway?"

You made a small pouting face and looked around. You said something that I took to meaning that you didn't have a clue.

There was a door on the other end, away from us. I pointed to it. "Let's try that." You nodded, getting the idea, and helped me stand.

We went there, never quite falling from one another's touch. Perhaps because that's the only thing we had with us that we both remembered.

Boldly pushing on the door and stepping through together, we stepped back a little as a drove of small birds flew above us. We both watched until our eyes snapped foward at the sound of the voice.

"Hello!" It was that childish girl's voice. I looked at you quickly and we both understood it. "what, aren't you glad to see us again?" We looked back to the voice to see her, Vita, sitting on a little round platform.

Behind her stood Romero and a creature horribly similar to Sophia. Just furrier. And quieter. And it wasn't sticking to my arm like glue.

You barked a question, trying to regain your stance.

"Well." She huffed. "We brought you to our special spot! You see, we redecorated Miss. Sophia's house, she didn't seem to mind. I brought you here because our master told us to. In the nick of time to. Fayt wouldn't have made it without me."

You grit your teeth and growled, not liking the fact that this girl saved my life when you couldn't. You asked another question.

"No, no, not Folstar! He's just Romero's boss. But the boss of all of us! My dear Creator." She swooned. "He said that he's leaving and that he's sorry. He sees now. So, as a token of his gratitude and mine, he wanted me to give you this." She held up a square of plastic encased circuits.

I stepped forward to take it and she smiled as she handed it down. "You might not be able to activate it yet, but you will someday."

"What is it?"

"Life." She gave a knowing smile and drew her large ornate scythe out from behind her. "That's what I do. Use it how you wish. It's your life to share."

You came up behind me, your claw around my waist and whispered in my ear.

The words were foreign, but I knew what they meant.

It was just after that utterance that I felt my eyes close, but I could still see the purple glow before us as Vita waved her scythe before her and cut the dimension, sending us to Aquaria, Sacred Orb in hand.

We returned it, telling the queen the story and paying Nel a visit on the way home.

And here we are, two years since I met you.

We haven't figured out the mystery of Vita's disk yet, but I'm sure we will soon enough. For now it sits on a shelf in our room, kept dust-free by the maids.

Oh, and, before I set my pen down,

I love you too.

July 09, SD 774

* * *

**-cue passion (even though Sanctuary is much more fitting, I don't have that on CD...)-**

**Ok, time to go into depression again. I HATE finishing fanfics...** **and I don't like this ending... it's dumb...**

**-sigh- You know one thing I loved about this fic? When I started it, I had just gotten to moonbase. I had NO IDEA that Albel really was afraid of dragons or how his father had died or why his left arm was like that. I was so giddy when I found out that he really was afraid of dragons -squee!-**

**-horror- CRAP x( my boyfriend was supposed to call4 hours ago and I've been online! He's gonna KILL ME. Someone, an excuse? A review?**


End file.
